Pretty Girl
by omnomnivore
Summary: "Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way / Love's in the air tonight." Based off the song 'Hey Pretty Girl' by Kip Moore.


A/N: This is the first story I've written in months, so if you see something, please tell me. Also, my inspiration for this story comes from Kip Moore's 'Hey Pretty Girl'. And there isn't really a case going on in the story because I was having trouble thinking of one not related to my latest plot bunny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or anything I may have borrowed from another show, movie, book, ect. I also don't own 'Hey Pretty Girl'. I'm just using them for my entertainment and hopefully others as well.

* * *

*Knock knock*

I look up as Jane walks in my office; she has a grin on her face and her hands behind her back. I can't help but smile back and I tilt my head as sets a package on my desk.

"Open it!" Jane demands with excitement.

I comply and slide my finger under the brown paper, slowly peeling off the tape as Jane fidgets. I pull the paper off and find a simple cardboard box. I take off the lid and push the tissue paper aside and see a new tribal mask from the African continent.

"Oh, Jane..." I sigh, a grin lighting up my face.

"You like it? It's a Cootie mask from the Congo-" Jane starts explaining before I almost knock her over with a hug.

"Thank you! How did you find a Kota mask?! They are rare enough that I had trouble finding one while I was in Africa and the tribal elder wouldn't even let me touch it." I ask as I pull Jane into another hug.

"I can't share all of my secrets..." Jane teases as she pulls away. Her phone buzzes and she answers it with a look of surprise, "Rizzoli... Yea, I'm free tonight... Seven sounds good... See you later, bye."

"Who was that?" I ask as my smile starts to fade.

"That was Grant... He'll be in Boston for a few days to visit his family and wants me to go to dinner with him. It can't hurt to just see him, can it?" Jane asks.

_'Yes, it can... It can hurt me.'_ I think before lying to her, hoping she doesn't notice the hives. "Just for one night before he goes back to Washington? It will be nice for you to see him."

"Will you help me pick out what to wear?" Jane asks as her phone buzzes again.

"Of course, what time do you want me to stop by?" I ask as Jane reads her message.

"Around 5:30... That was Korsak, I gotta go." Jane says as she walks out.

I try to write my latest autopsy report, but I am having trouble concentrating on anything besides Jane's date tonight. She doesn't know I have feelings for her, but it doesn't make me any less jealous. I give up on trying to accomplish any real work for the day and open my laptop. I start shopping for shoes and five o'clock comes around as I buy my tenth pair.

I shut down my computer, lock up my office, and head to my car. I pull up to Jane's apartment at exactly 5:30 and I let myself in. I hear the shower running and slip out of my heels and set my handbag on the kitchen counter. I pull my favorite wine glass down and take out one of the bottles of wine I had recently left. I had already finished half of my glass before Jane padded out of the bathroom with a just a towel wrapped around her.

"Hello Jane," I announce myself. She jumps slightly, smiles at me and walks into her bedroom. She walks back out with shorts and her BPD t-shirt on and joins me at the counter.

"Maura, why did you lie earlier today?" Jane asks me as I take another sip of my wine. I turn that sip into a gulp as I decide on how to respond.

"You noticed..." I sigh as she frowns.

"I always notice and you rarely try to lie. So why did you not want me to notice today?" Jane questions as her frown deepens.

"Because I want you to be happy and Joey tends to irritate you." I come up with a half truth to stop the questions.

Jane studies my face before moving to the reason I am at her apartment, "Time to find something to wear..."

We walk into her bedroom and she takes up her spot on the bed as I start to pull clothes out of her closet.

Jane examines herself in the mirror nervously. I can tell she wants to change and I try to convince her otherwise.

"Jane, look at me." I request. She looks at me in the mirror with a small smile on her face. "Hey, pretty girl, please turn around. You are beautiful and an amazing, wonderful human being. Just go and have fun tonight."

"Thank you, Maura..." Jane says as she hugs me.

* * *

A/N2: This is going to have 9-10 chapters from how I've plotted it out. And this has been sitting in my docs for two months now... I just wanna get it out there and see how all of you react.

If you like it, or if you don't, would you mind leaving me a comment? Or criticism? And if you see any mistakes, please tell me as I don't have a beta.

If you want to see some pictures or read about the mask Jane got Maura, well, Google it because I can't even link it the cheating way. Sorry.

Also, the dress Jane wears is the blue one from 'Seventeen Ain't So Sweet' (2x13) when Maura is helping Jane clean out her closet.


End file.
